


K-Chibi Pets

by Tsuyun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Chibi Pets/Creatures, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, Mild Language, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Subtle too, friendship fluff, mild Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyun/pseuds/Tsuyun
Summary: In short, a household full of several different and powerful clans of chibi creatures all living together was more than what the Yasushi siblings had bargained for, especially with how much of their daily lives were made eventful with their 'colorful' personalities.*Updates usually on Sundays*Notes, and etc. on my Twitter - @STsuyun





	1. The arrangement :: Spring (Chie)

Chie sighs for the umpteenth time.

Her gaze remained, everywhere but nowhere in particular, as the scenery changes within the second. Steadily she observed the evening atmosphere settling among the city’s inhabitants, buildings, shops, and everything else beyond the car’s window.

The city was familiar, yet unfamiliar. She’d been here a few times with family, mainly to visit relatives and she’d hardly ever go sight-seeing. ‘No, thank you. I’d rather stay at home.’, she’ll say.

In general, Tokyo Metropolis wasn’t any different than back in her bustling home city of Yokohama.

But on this particular day, the trip to the city _wasn’t just_ a trip.

“Are we there yet onee-chan?” Chie asked, voice monotoned and her gaze never left the window.

The driver whom she directed her frequently asked question to for the quarter-half of the hours long trip exhaled an exasperated sigh. “Chie, like I said last time - _we’ll get there when we get there._ ” The man’s voice rises at his last sentence, clearly irritated. “And don’t call me ‘onee-chan’ just to annoy me Chie! It’s _onii-san_. You’re not seven anymore, are you?”

The girl finally blinks away from the window to stare at the back of her older brother’s light brown head, more specifically the low ponytail tied with a peach colored flowery scrunchie no less. They were in a hurry to leave from Yokohama and since his hair tie broke, he’ll find whatever he can to bundle his shoulder length locks and, in this case, he used one of her scrunchies. “I _would_ find some entertainment, but I don’t want to throw up on your car seat.” She shrugged before continuing, “This is a _nice and comfy_ seat too.”

Kenichi sighs, again, “You always had something to say back, don’t you?” He made a left turn from the traffic lights into an area filled with several clothes stores and cafes, noting to himself that they’ll arrive at their destination within the hour and as much as he wanted to inform his complaining sister, he’d rather not. One of his personal rules is to not spoil his charges.

“Well, it’s a fact that I’m the _only_ one in this family to get motion-sickness if I move too much in a moving vehicle.” The girl then quietly resumes her sightseeing as they are entering the residential areas of the city. “And I’m bored.”

“Alright, alright, you two.”

A soft timid sounding voice joins in, “Chie woke up from her usual nap once we entered Tokyo Metropolis, so it can’t be helped.”

“Yes. I returned earlier than expected.”

“Then to pass the time, would you want to know more about the flower language Chie? It’s pretty interesting.” Isamu offered. “Specially the history of how each meaning had come to be.” He was already reading the book when the aforementioned event happened. Unlike Chie – his mirror in terms of appearances, more or less – his younger twin, he doesn’t get car-sick no matter how long or how many books he’d read in their older brother’s car.

“Ohh. Is the book helping you with your creativity block?” asked Kenichi.

“Yeah, it does. Thanks, Ken-onii-san.” The book was a present for Isamu on the twin’s birthday a week ago. For Chie, well, Kenichi got her a pack of color pencils since she ran out of them.

Without looking back, Chie listlessly said, “Just start Mu-chan.” She was bored enough that _anything_ that could fill her brain up would suffice. It’ll have to do.

As the early-night glow of the city descends, the older twin began reading out several flowers and their meanings starting from the ‘A’ section.

By the time they reached stone walls and a fine looking albeit expensive gate, the ‘knowledge distraction’ worked to a point where the usually deadpanned youngest looked slightly surprised when the car comes to a stop. They were in the middle of the ‘C’ list too.

The familiar gates retracted, and Kenichi drove towards the front of the house’s entrance, just as their relatives poured out of the broadly but decently styled door. The moving truck follows suit.

One by one the siblings exited the car and Chie amuses how she had _forgotten_ about the vehicle carrying their stuff along the way.

The siblings greeted their aunt, uncle and grandparents, alongside one of the maids, butler and driver. Then they started unloading their other belongings from the truck while their grandparents’ driver went and parked Kenichi’s car into the garage.

Chie was carrying one of her boxes when she stopped to glance at the looming semi-modern ‘mansion’ of her grandparents. She visited here many times over fifteen years and yet, it felt _slightly_ different. Yes, they frequently remodeled the place but now that she and her siblings are moving into the premise, it felt, in a word, _weird_. Perhaps it contributes to the fact that they’ve never moved before. It _always_ has been that one modern apartment in Yokohama. With her siblings and their late parents.

The new school year will start next week. Although it will give her time, maybe, to adjust to the familiar but unfamiliar surroundings, the fact that Chie would be waking up the next day to a neighborhood she _didn’t_ grew up in still lingers in her system. She doesn’t have many friends, and the classmates she’s at least close to could be reached out via text messages and video calls, but it’s still… _mystifying_.

“Chie?” The soft voice of her twin brought her back to reality. He had their brother’s duffle bag, two of her smaller boxes and her white ribbon hat. Despite him having his hands full, Isamu still asks; “Are you alright? Not feeling queasy, are you?”

“No.” She said truthfully, voice even. “Just thinking that everything’s changing recently. That’s all.”

Isamu nodded, “Yeah. It’s been busy for a while now. More than the normal usual.” He smiles in agreement.

With the white hat resting on his head and the dark brown neck-long curls, Chie, as many times previously, thought that her reflection – with shorter curls – was looking back at her. They’re about the same height too. Though, that smile was the _sole_ difference. Frankly, that’s one of the traits they had which sets them apart: _their ‘default expressions’_.

“You two. Are you done there?” Kenichi calls out from behind them. He had just finished conversing with the moving truck’s driver and a staff member, thanking them for their services. The maid and butler had finished clearing out the truck it seems.

Kenichi gave the two a pat on their backs, “Hurry on inside. We had a lot to arrange but first, clean up before dinner.” The older brother gave a stern look and his younger siblings – one with a light smile and one looking deadpan as ever – gave a long ‘Yes~’ in response.

At the entrance, their aunt and uncle remained. New uncle, really. He had married his wife, their aunt, two months and a few weeks ago. With their aunt moving out to live with her husband in their newly furnished house, the siblings were offered to come live with their grandparents, hence their ‘first-ever move’.

“Alright, give me those boxes and you guys will have nothing to worry about~”, chirped their aunt Kei with a wide grin, snatching the two boxes from Isamu. Her husband, uncle Riki, quietly followed suit with the duffel bag and Chie’s box before Kenichi could retort.

“Thank you very much. _I’m free now_ ~”, said Chie, stretching out her fingers, to which Kenichi gave her a quick chop behind her head. Chie pouted as she rubbed the pain away while her brothers entered the entrance room without her.

She subsequently walks in, puts her shoes away and then noticed a familiar face standing by the door.  

“Oh.”

As the butler secures the door, the dog walked away from his ‘post’ and stand some feet in front of her. He’s a black dog of average size with long black hair-fur, dressed in black and is carrying a katana around with him. _“My, how much he’s grown.”_ Chie thought.

Their belongings were placed at the large entrance room for the time being, next to the stairs that will lead them to their new rooms.

“You kids got everything?”, came aunt Kei.

“N-no, my socks were missing. I couldn’t find them anywhere.” Isamu replied.

“Well, just buy another similar pair then~” She pause to clear her throat.

“Alright! Now from tonight onwards, you guys will be staying. So, make yourselves a home, more so than your usual visits ‘kay~” With her long floor length home-dress, their aunt cheerfully twirls in emphasis.

“With that said, it’s time for dinner.” Uncle Riki patted his wife’s shoulders. A gentle gesture. “Your grandparents are waiting in the dining room.”

With a nod of affirmation, aunt Kei began leading them.

As they fall in line following their cheerful aunt and calm uncle, Kenichi approaches the dog who’s walking alongside them, “Hey, how’s everything with the others?”

Looking up, the dog responded with an even sounding growl and barks.

“Ahh I see. So, they’re still at odds huh. No surprises there.” Kenichi replied after a moment.

The dog Chie remembers as ‘Kuroh’ continued barking politely and Kenichi replies accordingly.

Locked out of the conversations, the twins gave each other a look.

Their brother’s gift wasn’t anything odd, really.

It’s an inherited ability within the Yasushi family. One family member per generation. Their aunt has it too.

Nonetheless, they weren’t around creatures enough to see their brother chatting with them _and_ view it as a regular occurrence. Pets weren’t allowed in their apartment after all. Not that Chie could complain.

Whenever they visit, the twins would sometimes encounter the rest of the household pets roaming around. At times up at their various high rises in one room or napping in another. Though it only has been a few years, the actual total number of pets that lived within the mansion was unknown, for the twins at least. Due to one very simple reason: they weren’t interested.

Now that they’re living with them, their aunt would highly likely give a full-course tour later on.

It’s just as familiar yet unfamiliar as the city they’ll live in from today onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will mostly be a canon divergence, with the characters being chibi pets, plus fluff and that other than the characters who passed many years before the series starts, no one's mortally missing. QvQ
> 
> Last year, I had decided to re-watch K (after several years) due to the recent K Seven Stories Film series announcement and, along with watching the latter, ignited my love for K and subsequent deeper understanding, since during my initial watch I left with much confusion. I discovered things I never had before for the series. It inspired me, a lot. ; - ;
> 
> May I henceforth upload frequently~ XD (Hopefully)
> 
> !Edited as of August 15th!
> 
> \- Tsuyun


	2. Re-introduction :: Spring (Isamu)

Dinner was vibrant, in more ways than one.

Isamu could never eat more than one bowl of rice and a small portion of desert. Hence in retrospect, he’d always finish early. Some might say he’s on a diet but unlike his siblings, and relatives, his appetite wasn’t big enough to _warrant_ a second or third helping. It gave him space to relax and digest.

_Although_ , freely chatting with their grandparents makes him nervous, with the extension of their uncle. Both parties with different specific reasons.

Isamu struggled with what he should say in a conversation or a situation, and to whether he should say anything at all. He manages through observation: constructing words along with his actions well enough so he won’t create an awkward or bad atmosphere. Though, it doesn’t _stop_ his caution and insecurity.

Especially when he faces those who exerts authority and a dignified disposition, like his CEO grandparents and those whom he barely knows in less than three years, like their new uncle. Other relatives and their families are on a _more than less scale_ in comparison to how long he’d known uncle Riki.

His siblings, of course, _and_ aunt Kei are exceptions.

The first few conversations were customary. Their grandfather would ask about their school life, progresses in studying and everything related. It's an expected discussion so it’s easy for Isamu to follow through.

His former school life was as normal as any for a teenager being dubbed ‘hard to approach’. Other than his cautious self-view, he doesn’t really find anyone he could _relate_ to, as simple and selfish as that. Hence, he’d frequently hangs around with his twin in her classroom and only sometimes with her club mates, as he doesn’t want to trouble them.

Chie is always unwavering, with her replies and opinions – when asked that is, and sense of self with either family or school mates. At times, he admired and envied her, at others, he’d prefer to… _not_ be straightforward. Like how she’s currently explaining the faults of her former club mates to their grandmother.

“I thought Futaba-san did a great job?” Isamu commented.

Chie lightly shakes her head, “No, no Mu-chan. You only see what’s on the _surface_ , but inside, the clothes were a mess of distractions. She’s so bad with designing and touch-ups.”

“Ri-right…”

Waving her arm up, aunt Kei chirped, “So, have you guys visited the school we recommended for you?”

It was Kenichi who answered. They registered for their new high school over a few weeks ago, and as for their older brother, he remained in his university back in Yokohama. He _was_ looking for a new part-time job in Tokyo, until their grandfather offered a position in one of his hotel restaurants.

Kenichi had always preferred working for their expenses. It’s his personal policy and pride that he stresses over and over.

But he could get _overboard_.

Aunt Kei leans back onto her seat, sighing, “Even as you’re doing a great job Ken-chan, don’t hesitate to ask for help, alright?”

They decided to move to their grandparent’s ‘mansion’ due to the renovation of their apartment complex. It was through _sheer_ insistence that Kenichi relents, while discarding his plans for another apartment just around the neighborhood.

Kenichi adjusts himself on his seat. As he positions his hands on his thighs, Isamu, who’s sitting next to his brother, innately knows what’s coming next. “Aunt Kei-san. Uncle Riki-san. Grandmother. Grandfather.” Kenichi formally began. “As I’ve mentioned before; it’s fine, thank you for the consideration, for the assistance. For our stay and the part-time offer. But that’ll be all I’m able to accept.”

Chie, who was munching on Isamu’s caramel pudding that he couldn’t finish, rolled her eyes, “Ahh here we go again.”, she complained.

Kenichi side glances her without moving his position, “Be quiet Chie.”

Isamu was pretty accustomed to being ‘in the middle’ of his two siblings, and the fact that he’s the middle child _doesn’t_ help either.

“Most things in life has to be accomplished by one’s own strength. I may have been lacking with our situation, but from here onwards, for the sake of independency-“

“Can I have another pudding?~”

“Oi Chie!!” Kenichi snaps, his voice slightly raised and agitated from being interrupted, again. “This concerns _you_ as well!”

Isamu shrinks into himself as he smiles sheepishly. Being in between, quite literally, he also receives their brother’s unnerving ‘ _signature’_ glare.

It doesn’t affect Chie however. “I know. You’ve said it many times that I’ve unintentionally memorized it.”

_“True…”_ , Isamu thought.

Kenichi does love to make…extra serious speeches, at home and for his studies. It’s embarrassing. Admirable – but _still_ embarrassing, especially during parents/guardians and teachers’ conferences.

Aunt Kei lightheartedly giggle in amusement. Next to her, uncle Riki adjusts his glasses.

“Ken-chan you seriously need to loosen up a little.”, she said.

Her husband nodded, “But well, sincerity is definitely one of Kenichi-kun’s best traits.”

“Can you two please give me a break?” Kenichi felt like he was being made fun of, _again_.

Then, their grandfather cleared his throat, directing everyone’s attention.

Crossing his arms, he began; “Sincerity and discipline are essential. There’s no denying them.” He emphasizes with a shake of his head, “Though, support could also benefit the few for the sake of the many.”

Subsequently their grandmother added; “Will, responsibility, tension and purpose. Mix them together to create the best results and achievements.” A soft smile graced her features. “It’s very reassuring for this old duo that you’ve grown up so. Please continue to do your best, Kenichi-chan. Isamu-chan and Chie-chan too.”

Kenichi politely bows in heed to their grandparents’ advice, thanking them.

Isamu followed, and Chie did too.

Even though Isamu doesn’t fully understand…

He wondered whether he’ll…ever _develop_ those traits?

His caution and timidity are restricting. _Very much so_.

“I’ll support you guys with anything that I could provide, so don’t hesitate to ask me!”, gave aunt Kei, and her husband seconded her.

Within a few seconds, Chie waved her arm up, like how their aunt did before.

“Yes, Chi-chan?”

“I would like to know how many pets’ you guys have taken in, so I could _prepare_ myself.”, she said as monotoned as her expression.

No matter how many times she did, his twin still surprises him at how bold she could get. Although, her question did make him curious.

Half an hour ago, when they arrived in the dining room and before their meals were served by the awaiting maids and butlers, aunt Kei and uncle Riki went to _‘cater’_ the ‘others’. Isamu saw the black dog, or Kuroh, following them, exiting through the right corner-side open entrance which leads towards the northern part of the mansion. And not long after, a chime sounded from where they disappeared to.

Similarly _seconds_ later, a beanie wearing cat riding a small skateboard entered the dining room in a rush. He was followed by a huffing tubby cat wearing a pair of sunglasses.

They were meowing and hissing at each other irritably, and within a few moments later, Isamu more of less guessed they were also hissing at their pursuers.

A dog and a rabbit – wearing the same blue clothes and swords strapped to their waists – were chasing after them.

The dark brown dog growled at the cats ahead while the glasses wearing rabbit with long black hair-fur appeared to try reprimanding the dog.

The two cats and the dog exited beyond the corner-side entrance, but the rabbit stopped first to bow twice at the _‘surprised-bemused-amused’_ humans before following after them.

Isamu only recognize the two cats as he’s seen them several times in the past and had little encounters with many wearing the blue clothes, but there were only two cats which he’d seen most often: a light blond hair-fur female cat and a male cat wearing thick-rimmed glasses, who at all times looked annoyed whenever Isamu saw him, and he’s somehow always arguing with the skateboarding cat.

“Ohh~ You’re stepping up huh Chi-chan?~” With a raised eyebrow, aunt Kei cups her chin with her thumb and index finger. “- But! You guys would have to discover the answer yourselves later. If I say, it’ll ruin the surprise and surprises are fun right?”

“ _Not all_.” Chie pointed out.

Dinner was officially over a few moments later. The chefs who lined up next to the kitchen door bowed. Their lingering presence as Isamu ate earlier also gave him mild anxiety, being the one who had the shortest appetite. Their grandparents went ahead to their living quarters and consequently the maids and butlers poured in to clean the tables.

Upon her turn at the marble sink, Kenichi returns Chie’s scrunchie by tying her curls up on one side. “ _My_ , thank you onee-chan~” And their brother berated her with a chop to the forehead.

As Kenichi adjusts his light brown hair, Isamu incidentally noticed one of the younger butlers who’s clearing the dining table looking at his brother until one of the older maids snaps him out of his… _reverie?_

_“Is he new? or was he just minding whether we needed something?”_ Apparently, there were a few new household workers: mainly the kitchen staff, one maid and butler. A handful of the older workers were retiring within a few days after their years of service since their aunt’s childhood.

“Ah! Kuro-chan.”

Isamu turned from the retreating staff to see Kuroh walking up to aunt Kei. He barked, and she nodded, “Of course. We’re about to start.”

Henceforth they did as their aunt and uncle lead the way to what uncle Riki dubbed as the ‘pet’s wing’, with Kuroh following closely behind them.

“It’s like we’re going to sign a contract or something.” Chie said under her breath.

Isamu chuckled at his twin’s blunt-ness, “But it is a big responsibility, right? And, aunt and uncle _are_ leaving soon.”

Chie exhaled through her nose, abating as she glances out into the sun-roof room on their way down the hall.

The room looks serene with the rising moonlight shining from its glass roof. It was the first time Isamu had seen such a room.

They went down a small set of stairs and quickly to the right beheld wide traditional shōji doors. ***(1)**

Aunt Kei, with a wide grin, gestured her arm out in front of those doors, “Alrighty, here we are! The veranda where everyone lounges around and gather to eat together!”

“Are they still eating?” Isamu asks, eyes following the intricate yet simple patterns on the translucent layout before him.

“They should be relaxing minutes ago.” Uncle Riki provided, “They went by their own pace really.”

“Before we tread further with the tour, let’s see what they’re up to~”

Both their aunt and uncle slide the doors open at the same time…

…and are _instantly_ greeted with the loud clash of vibrant colors.

From across the tatami floored room ***(2)** , out the wooden veranda and into the garden, two cats – one enveloped in a crimson glow and the other in blue – were contending against each other.

In physical combat, apparently.

Isamu stood in shock, and so did his siblings.

“Ahh, they’re at it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(1) - Traditional sliding doors.  
> *(2) - A type of mat used as a flooring material.
> 
> The first 3 chapters will be the introductory arc. Each chapter/arc follows either one of the siblings or the pets' point-of-view in third-person perspective. :3 (I forgot to mention this previously)
> 
> I realized as I edit this chapter about the 'coincidence' of the aunt's name XD LOL  
> I swear I was only just picking out names while contemplating their meanings accordingly for the characters.
> 
> !Edited as of August 15th!
> 
> \- Tsuyun


	3. Essential tour :: Spring (Kenichi)

Kenichi expected a tense atmosphere, as usual, between the two belligerent leaders, something akin to talking the other down as he’s seen them do countless times before.

_“Was encountering their battle just a coincidence? Or was it on que?_

_Either way, this is_ definitely _a welcoming sight.”_

Fiery crimson and resilient blue auras remained visible from beyond and all around the night-fallen garden. They look like those pen-lights used by idol fans or handheld fireworks, leaving a quickly fading yet trailing glow in their wake.

On the other hand, their clans remained within the veranda. Most were watching, _intently_ , whilst chatting among themselves. Many of the reds and a handful of the blues. Their territories account a sizeable bulk within opposing sides of the room.

Kenichi had a decent knowledge of their powers earlier on when aunt Kei first started adopting creatures into her home years ago. He’d seen them using their powers outside but at times inside the mansion. Mainly the red clan. The blue clan does so when they had to restrain the reds or when necessary. However, he’d never seen their leaders activating theirs.

And, from what their aunt muttered out moments ago, from uncle Riki’s mildly unamused expression; their fight is apparently a _common_ scenario.

The twins were stunned, in their own way. One expressionless and the other full of facial expression, yet both are fidgeting in place at the same time.

Kuroh looked irritated but overall only gave a sigh.

When they first entered, some of the red clan and the blue clan took noticed of their presence. Kenichi was sure that the rest were too focused on the fight and those who stood in a row were aware but are duty-bound to move from their positions.

He stood near the reds, thus from his left one of the cats with black-rimmed sunglasses and purple shades walked up to him after exiting from behind the small bar. Similarly, from their aunt’s right as she stood near the blues, the sole female cat approaches her after she and two others; a female rabbit and an older gruff looking mongoose who lingered around the small dining tables, bowed.

Kenichi closes the gap within a few strides then crouches down to meet the cat’s eye level.

“Hey, nice ta see ya back so soon.” The cat he’d known as Izumo greeted.

Across the lounge area, aunt Kei is interacting with the female cat, Seri. However, on-duty, she’s referred to by her nickname, ‘Awashi’. The same aspect was applied by the rest of the blue clan.

“Yeah, though the last time we visited was a week ago.” He pointed out.

Izumo shrugs with an up-turned smirk, “True, but fer us, dat’s not too long back.” 

It’s a common knowledge; among creature owners and the creatures themselves that their perception of time, growth and age greatly differs from humans.

Nevertheless though, poking fun of or emphasizing the differences at times is the regular fact-jeering Kenichi, their aunt, as well as the household creatures would exchange. For him it’s informative as he consequently got familiar with them.

“As the lieutenant and of those who had no further duties henceforth, we were to engage whence the conflict started.” Seri began, “But the captain specifically ordered not to interfere nor do anything unnecessary.” Seri gave a glance at Izumo who responded with a smile and a light wave of his hand, “The same goes to HOMRA.”

Kenichi asked, and the cat bartender shrugged. As indicated by Seri, the two leaders finished their dinner with the rest of them, but their red king – Mikoto – decided to go for a ‘walk’ but the blue king – Reisi – stopped him, because his ‘walk’ outside within the hour wasn’t necessary. _Truthfully_ it was a small matter. Then it escalated.

Kenichi gave a look of incredulity, for a _brief_ moment. He had a notion – a conjecture. The two might be brash, but the matter was likely _beside_ with reason. Although it was a bit _‘vibrant’_ on how they handle things. “Well, glad to know they’re getting along.” He figured he’ll save it for later.

Izumo shrugged with his hands in his pockets, then _knowingly_ opted to change the subject. “How’s dinner?” he asked, gesturing behind Kenichi at his slightly stock-still siblings standing beside their uncle and Kuro. Isamu caught Izumo watching them and he gave a sheepish smile. Meanwhile Chie was observing Seri as she interacted with aunt Kei. _“It seems Chie’s out of her initial surprise, though Isamu’s still quite loss._ _Again, with that hyper-awareness of his.”_

“It’s as normal as it can be.” Now it’s Kenichi’s turn to lift his shoulders in a light shrug.

The two clans were informed of their move a week ago, and a lot of the friendlier ones were looking forward to it. The others just anticipated them, either good-naturedly or neutrally.

Mostly they were focused on the twins. They had instances but nothing more than a few over the years.

Kenichi on the other hand. He grew up with the knowledge of his gift, taught of the ins and outs by aunt Kei who’d learn from their great uncle, and from the start he knew it wasn’t something special. It’s simply an auditory coherence. He didn’t mind though. He doesn’t go out to ‘frequently’ make use of his ability but does so whenever presented with the opportunity. Thus, he spends most of their visits hanging around or chatting with the clans while minding his studies and keeping himself busy with music.

Now that they’re living together and that their aunt and uncle would be moving out in a few days, the fact labeled as ‘getting along’ incited everyone, varyingly.

“And don’t worry.” He continued, “They’ll get used to you guys eventually.”

Izumo chuckled under his breath, “That’ll be dandy but no rush, yeah? ‘specially with these bunch.” He gave a glance towards the _makeshift yet authentic_ bar at the four others who had been listening upon noticing the humans: the youngest and HOMRA’s demure kitten princess – Anna, whom is well-aware of their nearby presence beforehand and the smiling mood-maker – Tatara, the cat who’s filming them with his old-ish styled camera, both are seated on the few stools of the bar; and the silent dog-chinchilla duo who sat on the tatami floor next to Tatara’s stool behind the others who’re quite busy with their chatter – Eric and Kōsuke respectively.

Seri straightens herself. Upon fully facing Kenichi, she affirms: “Roger. We’ll do our best on our end.” The two who lingered among the _makeshift yet authentic_ dining tables, SCEPTER 4’s office staff: the rabbit clerk Yayoi or ‘Yoshi’ nodded formally and the info chief – the scowling mongoose named Gōki or ‘Zen’ plainly stared at them.

“This’ll surely be the exciting starting point~” Tatara muses as he continues recording, his tail flicking from side to side. “Kuroh-kun~ You’re in here too~”

Kuro blinked, slightly surprised, then he self-consciously looks away.

Aunt Kei nodded and with a grin, got up to her feet, “I agree! And after you guys got really, _really_ settled in, let’s all look back at these moments together~”, she exclaimed.

“Yes~” Tatara chirped back, which caught a beanie wearing cat among the crowded group’s attention.

“Wha?! You guys’re here already?!!” Misaki, or as he preferred to be called – ‘Yatagarasu’, gapped in surprise. The tubby cat next to him, Rikio, similarly jerked aback, “ _S-seriously?_ ”

With that, the rest of the reds finally took notice of the humans. The other blues kept to their positions though.

“Ahhh. You’ve alerted them aunt Kei-chan. _Let’s run._ ”

“T-this is..Uweeh…”

Uncle Riki patted the twin’s shoulders, ensuring them to relax.

After Aunt Kei greeted and amused over the rest of the red’s ‘awareness’ and noting the blue’s, she turns to face her nephews, niece and husband, “Alright everyone! Let’s get back to the tour, shall we?”

As uncle Riki led the twins out into the hallway, Kenichi got up and lightly waved to the _‘comitatuses’_. Kuro and aunt Kei followed once she told the two second in-commands to keep an eye out for their kings as always.

After closing the sliding doors, Chie and Isamu hence gave out a lengthy sigh.

“ _What the heck?_ ” Chie blurted, her usual monotone slightly coupled with irritation. Like how she was during the long car ride. “You guys never said anything about the pets having powers before!” She continued pointedly at everyone else besides her fidgeting twin.

Aunt Kei tilted her head to the side, “Oh? We thought you might’ve known from the little meetings and such.”

“Nope. Not ever.”

“Hmm, I guess you can say that’s the _binding_ of the house rules for ya! If I do say so myself~” Aunt Kei proudly did an akimbo stance with her head held as high as she could. It didn’t change the fact that she’s the shortest among them though.

“They had to limit using their powers within most parts of the house. Outside however – and this pet’s wing as you two have seen, they could go all out.” Uncle Riki explained.

“But not to the point that something gets destroyed. Then they’re to fix it!” Aunt Kei began walking down the hall way, beckoning everyone to follow. “And, well, even if I could explain, I mean, after years of raising them, I – _we_ , still have yet to figure out the back story of their powers.” She then continues in a gentler tone, “Before long it became a normal occurrence that everyone got used to. In addition to my brothers and their families of course, more or less.”

“So, you guys got used to their supernaturality and adopted more in.”

Aunt Kei somehow bursts into giggles, “Heehee Pretty much~”

Subsequently she and her husband started introducing the twins on what they needed to know at least – the two Kings, their clans and the fact that there are five other clans. Kenichi from further back listens and amuses over his siblings’ reactions and questions. He’s accustomed to the pet’s wing but didn’t mind the refresher.

When uncle Riki brought up the conflicting relationship the clans had, he thought back to his exchange with Izumo. The cat realized his silent question regarding the garden at night. Most of the creatures are nocturnal and their nightly wake wouldn’t disregard their health. He couldn’t help but wonder, now and many times in the past, about their _other_ conflicts.

**_BOOM!!_ **

A loud crash sounded from somewhere which spooked the older twin who instantly side-hugged the younger. “Huwaa!! What was that?!”

Chie poke Isamu’s cheek. “It’s those two troublemakers, right?”

“Correct!~” Aunt Kei replied, somehow unfazed.

“A-are they g-gonna be alright?”

“Oh yeah. They always fight, so don’t worry. I’ll have them fix whatever they crashed into tomorrow.” Their Aunt still remained unfazed.

Kuro sighs and turns towards the area where the sound likely came from. “I hope they didn’t damage the fountain or the stone benches.” he muttered under his breath.

The tour continued soon after with their aunt and uncle taking turns explaining sections of the pet’s wing such as HOMRA and SCEPTER 4’s quarters; which are the two opposing rooms located on both sides of the lounge area, their food and drink supplies; essentially small storage closets filled with food and drinks next to their quarters, SCEPTER 4’s ‘office’ HQ and the sun-roof room next to Kuro’s renovated quarters. One of the two entrances to the room was through said quarters. It’s somewhat of a meditation area and, as quoted by aunt Kei: a place to relax if you’d rather not in your own rooms.

Kuro’s room was a medium but broadly sized compared to the two clans’, more so since he’s on his own. After the twins got a feel of the room and exited, Kenichi caught their aunt distantly looking back into the room. Next to her, Kuro had lowered his gaze to the floor, clutching onto his sword’s handle.

Uncle Riki had to place a hand on aunt Kei’s shoulder to bring her back from her thoughts. He gave her a warm smile and in turn she squeezed his hand, thanking him for his comfort before walking from the door to lead again. Uncle Riki then crouches down and patted Kuro’s head until he looks up at him. Kuro nodded, following the others soon after.

Uncle Riki gestured for Kenichi to join up.

He does so while noting the solemn, yet bittersweet air left behind. Although the memories are still fresh in his mind, he wasn’t going to ponder about it. Not now anyways.  
  


Afterwards they doubled back into the dining room, thus finishing the tour.

They sat around the table. Once seated, Chie clapped emotionlessly. Aunt Kei gave each of them a copy of her pet’s journal-log book. It has everything they could refer to: the creature’s profiles, daily routines and hobbies, an estimation of what they’d usually do as a clan and individually, food and drink supplies and restocking schedules, important dates, appointments, chores, etc.

Coincidentally _today_ , the first day of the weekends, is ‘bath day’.

Kenichi and the twins are to give and see through the creatures’ hygiene care.

“Alrighty~ You guys go and adjust to your rooms while we’re gonna go check on them.” stated Aunt Kei. “We’ll meet up at the pet showers. And remember! This requires team work!” She brought her fist up to emphasize.

Their aunt and uncle went back through the arch and the siblings were led by one of the head butlers back to the entrance hall.

The twins are filled with incredulity.

“This…it’s like an ice-breaking situation huh.” Isamu muttered, clutching the journal log tighter against his chest. “Pretty much.” Kenichi replied, “Aunt Kei used to give them baths by herself before uncle Riki came along.”

Chie lifts her arms in a wide shrug, “But I don’t know how to bath the variety of creatures we have~”

“ _Obviously_ they’ll inform you later and you ought to take notes Chie. You too Isamu.” He sighs, “I’ve given you guys baths when you’re little. You’ll see _how much_ of a responsibility rests on your shoulders to supervise another’s cleanliness.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll just have to accept our fates and see for ourselves, _yes_ , onee-chan.”

When they arrived, the clear entrance hall was baffling, specifically around the flight of stairs.

Their belongings are nowhere to be found. The accompanying butler then relayed that their grandparents ordered the household staff to bring each of their boxes up to their rooms. Chie instantly showed her gratitude and Isamu politely thanks the butler. Kenichi though only gave a deep sigh, understanding their grandparent’s intentions but still felt they needed to do the carrying _themselves_.

Their rooms basically used to be their other uncles’ old rooms and one was their father’s, renovated and painted to their liking. The twins’ rooms were mildly next to each other and his was down the hallway. Kenichi got their father’s room.

Isamu and Chie both classify their belongings for the time being. Boxes in corners, others next to the closets and whatnot. A good ten minutes pass by and they were ready to go downstairs. Kenichi however remained as he had the layout of his room planned out beforehand, hence the twins waited for him at the door-way. Isamu tied up his then Chie’s hair while the latter scrolls over the pet’s journal-log. They’re discussing the profiles of the creatures they’ve met a while ago and before.

They both insisted, but the full weight of the move hasn’t _fully_ enveloped them yet. He himself hasn’t either. It’s starting perhaps. But it’ll gradually settle, hopefully sooner.

As he places his books on the shelf, Kenichi remembered their apartment and the view of his young siblings lounging around in the living room as he cooks dinner in the kitchen.

Two distinct voices echo within his mind…

_“Even if the going gets rough and you want to quit, you have to stay strong.”_

_“By having lots of experiences and trying again when you make mistakes, as long as you don’t give up, you’ll get closer to achieving your dreams, little by little.”_

He sighs.

Kenichi didn’t know if what he’s feeling was the beginning of the sentiment known as ‘home-sickness’, but he sure felt…nostalgic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||With this chapter ends the Introduction Arc.|| :3
> 
> There'll be several arcs with parts told from the same character's perspective, another or with multiple characters (which will be indicated in the title).  
> But at most, the chapters will be one-shots of many instances.  
> Also, I'll be including some drawings and sketches as well after every arc or chapter.
> 
> Illustrations::  
> The human OCs - The Chibi Pets introduced within this Arc - Scenes   
> \--[Soon...]
> 
> !Edited as of August 15th!
> 
> \- Tsuyun


End file.
